1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for obtaining and wagering electronic collector's items (badges). More specifically, the present invention is directed to enabling gamers to wager badges between one another and to challenge each other to contests.
2. Background Discussion
Games in general typically provide a limited number of ways and incentives to play and win. There is a need to continually develop games that provide additional ways to play, win opportunities, and incentives for the players to continue playing and make the game more fun and exciting.
For example, when playing video games online, typically the assets that the player could offer as a wager to another player would be either (a) points, or (b) in-game items.